Darkwing drabbles
by fanfictiongoddess
Summary: A collection of Daarkwing Duck drabbles by me. Mostly pairing stuff.
1. BushrootLiquidator

rating: PG

warnings: extreme fluff may cause cavities.

pairing: Liqudator/Bushroot

Summary: people need someone to remind them of things sometimes..

"Your wilting."

Bushroot looked up from his work when he heard Liquidator's voice. He hadn't even noticed the dog made of water enter. Of course that could have been because he most likely slid under the door in puddle form, instead of opening it. The habit annoyed Bushroot slightly. Not enough to do more then make slight remarks on the annoyance of it. Still, even mutant plant ducks liked to be alerted when they had company.

"Oh, hey. I was just-" Bushroot started.

"I said, your wilting." Liquidator said.

Bushroot took this moment to look down at himself. He was turning a rather unhealthy shade of brown. Now that it was pointed out, he wasn't feeling that great either.

"Oh.. Yeah. It must have been the heat. Normally I would have soaked up a lot of water but I was so busy, I kind of forgot." Bushroot admitted.

"Forgot? How you forget something so vital?" Liquidator asked. "Do I have to move in with you to make sure you remember?"

Bushroot could feel the blush coming on.

"M-m-move in? I don't kno-"

Liquidator flowed over to Bushroot. He lifted one of his hands over Bushroot and proceeded to sprinkle some water onto Bushroot.

"Liquidator brand water! Never a full day without it!" Liquidator said cheerfully.

Bushroot didn't say a word. His smile said it all. Besides, he was busy enjoying the sensation of his body being revitalized. A minute later Liquidator stopped the water flow. Despite what Bushroot though, he did pay attention once in awhile when Bushroot talked about plants. It wouldn't be good to over water Bushroot.

"Better?" asked Liquidator.

Bushroot nodded. Satisfied his lover was O.K, Liquidator put a watery arm around Bushroot's shoulder.

"So, let's talk about moving companies, Reggie."


	2. Darkwing Morgana

A light dusting of snow had already coated the walkway by time Darkwing and Morgana left for their date. Darkwing of course was dressed in his normal purple costume. While Morgana wore red as normal, her clothing was a long coat with white trimming. Quite perfect as Christmas was coming ever closer.

Darkwing was almost regretting wearing just his normal costume as it was quite cold now. The costume wasn't made to keep him warm after all. Oh it would hide his identity, yes. But keeping warm had not been one of his worries when he picked out a costume.

Despite the cold. Darkwing made no mention of it. If he had been with anyone but Morgana, perhaps he would be complaining of the cold nonstop. To do so in front of friends and family was expected. To do so before Morgana could be seen as weakness. So he just walked on and tried to suppress the shivers going through him. He didn't suppress hard enough.

"Why, Dark darling, you must be so cold." Morgana commented, looking to the smaller duck.

"What? Me? Nah, I'm fine. I always shake like this." Darkwing said quickly.

Darkwing then gave a nervous laugh but stopped mid laugh as he saw the concerned look Morgana was giving him.

"It is a… little chilly." Darkwing admitted.

"You don't have to pose as someone who's invincible, you know. Not to me." Morgana said.

"I know." Darkwing said "It's just-"

"Then stop acting Macho. Let's get you a coat."


	3. Genderbent darkwing

Robbing banks was entirely too easy. Especially at night and in . It was not as if the police could stop the likes of Steelbeak anyways. While Steelbeak found robbing banks somewhat beneath him, he did need the money for a new plan.

Of course Steelbeak did not do the grunt work. That just wasn't what he did. So he was just standing on the sidelines when something happened.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the fly you find in your soup-" a voice called out

"What in the-" Steelbeak started, turning about to see a puff of purple smoke.

Steelbeak finished coughing as the smoke cleared up. He then turned his gaze up to glare at the ass who dared not only to interrupt his heist, but to causes his allergies to act up again. In the confusion he had not realized the voice that had called out was female. So he was shocked when the duck before him was female.

She was dressed all in purple. Her form fitting jacket (Steelbeak couldn't help but notice how form fitting it was.), her cape, fedora hat, and mask were of the color purple. From her entrance and the way she was dressed Steelbeak could guess she wasn't just some citizen who had made a mistake.

For a moment Sreelbeak just stared. At first he just had stared in surprise, but soon it was turning into a studying look. He was so busy looking he had almost missed when she announced the name she went by in her guise.

Darkwing Duck.

Broken out of his stupor, Steelbeak smirked. He ignored the fact that Darkwing was armed with an odd looking gun and started over to her.

"Not one step closer, evil doer!" Darkwing growled.

"Aww, isn't this cute? The dame thinks she can play superhero." Steelbeak said with a chuckle, still moving forward.

"Playing! I'll show you playing you-"

Before Darkwing could finish her sentence, Steelbeak had lunged forward and wrapped an arm around her. Darkwing let out a slight yelp, but did not struggle, too shocked at the moment. A smile forming, Steelbeak gently took Darkwing by the beak and tilted her head upwards so she was looking up at him.

"You know what, I like you. So I'll tell you what. You can be my dame." Steelbeak said.

Darkwing finally responded, frowning.

"That sounds like your hitting on me." she said.

"Nothing escapes you." Steelbeak said with a chuckle.

Darkwing responded to that by a swift, hard kick to Steelbeak's groin. Steelbeak had never let out such a high pitched screech in his life. Of course he let go of Darkwing, giving Darkwing a chance to punch Steelbeak in the face. After the satisfying thud of fist hitting flesh and feather, Darkwing looked down at her fist.

"Oh great. Broke a nail." she grumbled.


	4. quackerjack megavolt

Getting back to the hideout he and Quackerjack were sharing, Megavolt instantly noticed something off in the room. It wasn't so much the mess that got his attention (after all, half that mess was his.) but the collection of pillows and a mattress piled up into a makeshift fort.

"Quackerjack, are you in there?" Megavolt asked, knowing full well it was Quackerjack who made this sad creation in the middle of the room.

A movement, and a jingle of bells. Yup, Quackerjack was in there. It wasn't Quackerjack that peeked out at him though.

"Hi, Clyde." Quackerjack said in his Mr. Banana Brain voice as he held the doll over the top of the pillow fort.

"Your cleaning this up Quackerjack, not me." Megavolt replied.

"Have to come in and make me." Quackerjack called out from the fort.

Rolling his eyes, Megavolt started over to the fort. Mr. Banana Brain was shoved into his face as soon as he was close enough.

"Need the password!" Quackerjack said.

"Move aside, doll." Megavolt snarled, not even caring how silly it was that he was angry at a doll. Just one of the things that had become common since he and Quackerjack became a couple.

"That isn't the password." Quackerjack said in a sing song voice.

"Okay, here's a password. Fried Banana." Megavolt said, his fingers sparking.

Getting the hint, Quackerjack pulled Mr. Banana Brain down.

"Okay! Come on in!" Quackerjack said with a giggle.

Megavolt had meant to say something to Quackerjack. Whatever he had to say was lost when Quackerjack gave his a quick kiss on his nose before wrapping his arms around Megavolt and pulling him deeper into the fort.

The fort proved to be comfortable that night.


	5. Bushroot Liquidator 2

Note: I am not the best at doing Liquidator talk in my own opinion, but as this was part of a trade where a fluff of Liquidator/Bushroot was requested, I gave Liquidator my best shot. Hope it's good enough.

The quiet of the placid, snowy field was broken as a yapping noise filled the air. One would have assumed that it was someones dog making the racket. In essence, it was. Just not the kind of dog one would have in mind.

"Spike! Slow down!" A thickly bundled up Bushroot cried as his mutant flytrap dog bounded ahead through the snow.

Spike did indeed slow down, looking back at his master and letting out an impatient yap. Bushroot couldn't help but smile at his pet once he caught up. He then looked over his shoulder towards his other companion on this outside journey.

"You okay back there, Liquidator? Your moving a little slow." Bushroot asked.

Liquidator was still trailing behind the two mutant plant beings, each move stiff and slow. His jacket was much thicker then Bushroot's, and a scarf, cap, and gloves completed his look.

"It's cold. Liquidator brand water has instant freezing action in the cold." Liquidator replied.

A look of panic came across Bushroot's face at this information.

"Oh geez, I forgot all about that. If I had remembered that, I wouldn't have asked you to come with me to take Spike out for some air." Bushroot said, before whistling for Spike who was digging into a mound of snow.

Without a word, Bushroot ushered Liquidator back to the greenhouse, Spike following closely. Liquidator let out a slight groan of appreciation the second they entered the heat of the greenhouse. There was a short time of silence as Liquidator stood under one of the heating lamps, taking in the heat and enjoying it.

Bushroot was a little worried by the silence. Perhaps Liquidator was mad at him or there was a problem. Or perhaps he was over thinking things again. He only relaxed when Liquidator stretched his watery arms out and grinned.

"Need relief from the cold? Let good old greenhouse heat cure what ails." Liquidator said.

"I'm glad your okay. I'm really sorry about-" Bushroot started.

"No need for apologies, Reggie. Be assured, I would have gone outside with you even if you didn't ask. I can give you a lifetime guarantee on that." Liquidator said, putting an arm around Bushroot.

More reassured now, Bushroot laid his head against Liquidator's shoulder. The water dog body was tepid from standing under the sunlamp for so long. Not that this bothered Bushroot. In fact ,the effect was calming. Even more so as Liquidator wrapped his other arm around Bushroot.


	6. female darkwing Negaduck

Note: another female Darkwing one, due to a request :)

Also, there's going to be a mature rated continuation of this posted in the mature section soon. So for those interested in mature stuff, check out the mature section.

Negaduck was not pleased. Of course, he hardly was ever in a good mood. He was just in a worse mood then normal. So wisely enough the rest of the villainous group was avoiding him. Good. He didn't feel like putting up with those idiots anyways.

Another scheme had been ruined by Darkwing Duck. She was starting to piss him off. Enough so that his chainsaw had gone through about a dozen desks this week alone. And it was only Tuesday. Darkwing ruining his schemes wasn't the only thing about the purple clad duck that was angering Negaduck though.

The fact that she stopped his plans might not be as bad if he could actually think of her without a faint feeling of fondness. Well, a bit of lust too. Okay, a lot of lust. No one would blame him. He had caught his underlings staring at her more then once (well, except for Megavolt and Quackerjack. Those two were obviously only into each other.)

Trying to rid his mind of the lust filled thoughts, he rubbed his temples as if the act would clear the thoughts. It didn't. He nearly chucked a vase at the door when someone knocked. Thankfully logic prevailed. Throw the vase after the door opens, that way he could hit the fool who dared to bother him.

"Go away!" Negaduck yelled.

Negaduck was slightly surprised it was the more timid of the villains that defied his order and opened the door to slowly peek in his green and purple head.

"I'm sorry Negaduck! I really didn't want to bother you but I lost the straw pull and well..." Bushroot started to say as quickly as possible before ducking away from the vase Negaduck threw.

"Spit it out, you knob!" Negaduck snarled.

"We caught Darkwing!" Bushroot cried before Negaduck got it in his head to throw something else.

The look of surprise on Negaduck's face was of complete shock. Standing up from his desk he approached Bushroot.

"This isn't one of Quackerjack's jokes? Because if it is, he is dead." Negaduck said.

"It's not a joke! Come see for yourself." Bushroot said quickly, heading back into the storage part of the warehouse hideout.

Negaduck hid his interest well as he followed Bushroot. Still, he couldn't help but quicken his pace once he saw Darkwing. For the moment she was out of it, her head slumped forward against her chest. She was secured to a chair, the ropes looking quite tight.

Besides some ruffled feathers and a slight visible bump on the back of her head, she didn't seem like she had been harmed. With Negaduck of course, that could change quickly. Truthfully, the villain didn't truly know what he was going to do with her yet.

He did know one thing though. For the moment, he didn't want an audience.

"Get out." Negaduck said to the rest of the villainous group.

No one questioned the order. From Negaduck's tone, even Quackerjack got the point to not even ask why. Once the others quickly moved out of the exit, Negaduck approached Darkwing. She was still out of it and there was no telling just when she would come to. That didn't bother Negaduck just yet. He would give her some time to wake up on her own.

For now though, he would satisfy a curiosity. With Darkwing unable to stop him, awake or not, Negaduck removed Darkwing's mask. Part of him had been hoping that Darkwing was unattractive under the mask. It turned out the other half that hoped that she was as attractive as he thought she would be was the part that was satisfied.

He couldn't stop himself from caressing the side of Darkwing's face with his hand, enjoying the feeling of the soft feathers. It was them when Darkwing let out a groan, her eyes slowly starting to open. Negaduck moved his hand back.

When Darkwing fully came to, it was to the nastiest grin she had ever seen. She let out a slight yelp and quickly realized that she was in trouble.

"Hello, Darkwing. Not exactly the best situation to wake up to, is it?" Negaduck said.

"Negaduck!" Darkwing hissed, starting to struggle in her ropes now.

Moving behind Darkwing, Negaduck chuckled.

"Aw, you don't sound happy to see me. By the way, I would give up on the struggling. Your not getting free from those ropes." Negaduck said.

Darkwing snarled a little. If she could glare at Negaduck behind her, she would.

"You must want something from me as I'm still alive. What is it?" Darkwing asked.

That was a fairly good question. By now, Negaduck was sure of what exactly he wanted. He didn't even try to fight his next impulse to lean his head down next to Darkwing's and say in a rougher tone "What do you think I want?"

Darkwing's body was tense now, her eyes wide as if she could not believe what she just heard. Negaduck had to admit, her eyes were even more pretty without the mask on.

"Your sick." Darkwing said, a slight tremble in her voice.

"You have no idea how sick I can be... yet." Negaduck said, seeing the obvious fear in Darkwing's voice as a triumph.


	7. Bushroot Liquidator 3

The first thought Liquidator had about Bushroot when they first met was actually not so much on Bushroot's odd looks. He wasn't normal himself after all. What had entered his head at the time was "he's not cut out to be a criminal". He still didn't think that.

Now years have gone by. Liquidator had worked with and gotten to know the mutant plant duck. He had learned that Bushroot was an intelligent being. Sadly, his intelligence did nothing to gain him the thing he needed most. Companionship.

Why no one had looked Reggie's (Liquidator had taken to calling Bushroot by his first name.) way before the whole fiasco when he first became a mutant plant duck confused Liquidator. Reggie was sweet, smart, and caring. Granted, his obsessions with his plants and being lonely had driven him to do strange and sometimes morally wrong things. But hey, Liquidator wasn't perfect either.

Maybe it was Liquidator being able to see the good qualities in Reggie and Reggie seeing some good qualities in him (though Liquidator suspected part of it at the beginning was the loneliness speaking.) that had gotten the two to end up together.

Liquidator was feeling slightly reflective of the whole relationship one night. Not needing to sleep, often found Reggie slumped over at a work table late at night. The scientist often did work later then he should be working.

Not wanting to move and wake him, Liquidator did the nearly nightly ritual of placing a blanket over Reggie's shoulders.

"Two for the price of one. You got lucky, and so did I." Liquidator said softly.


	8. Decoration

"Um, Morgana. Honeybunch? Not to be negative, but I'm not sure bat decorations belong on a Christmas tree..." Drake Mallard said moving to poke one of the bat decorations.

"Decorations? That's Eek and Squeak." Morgana replied, not even glancing up from the box of glass bulb decorations she was looking through.

Eek (or was it Squeak? Drake was never good at telling which one was which.) didn't take kindly to being poked and flew at Drakes face. Drake let out a surprised shout and stumbled back, tripping over the coffee table.

"Squeak! That wasn't nice!" Morgana told the bat that had now retreated to the banister on the stairs that Gosalyn and Launchpad were coming down.

"Found the tree lights, dad!" Gosalyn cried, being less then careful with said lights as she let them trail behind her. Launchpad, by grace of luck, did not step on the lights even though his vision was obscured by a rather large wreath.

"Where do you want this wreath, DW?" Launchpad asked.

"Front door, please. Gosalyn! Be careful with the lights." Drake said, quickly recovering from his fall.

Morgana came to Drake's side, putting a hand on his slightly tense shoulder.

"Is decorating around here always this stressful for you?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah. Personally, if it wasn't for Gosalyn and Launchpad I probably wouldn't even decorate." Drake answered. "But... I'm glad you wanted to join us this year."

A smile came onto Morgana's beak and she leaned down to kiss Drake on the forehead.

"Only too happy to, dark Darling." Morgana said.

Drake did not get a chance to reply before Gosalyn came over

"We have a little problem, dad." she said.

"Now what?" Drake asked with a sigh.

"We can't find the garland." Gosalyn said.

"That's easy enough to fix." Morgana said before letting out a sharp whistle.

In moments, Archie the spider came scuffling over to Morgana. He looked up at her, awaiting orders.

"Archie, be a dear and help with the tree garland." Morgana said.

Archie used one of his eight legs to saute Morgana then climbed up onto the Christmas tree. Within minutes, a garland made of webbing formed on the branches.

"Keen gear! Now that's how to decorate a Christmas tree." Gosalyn cried.

"Not exactly how I would have done it, but it works very well." Drake said.

The rest of the decorating went off without too much trouble (except the part where Drake found Archie sleeping in one of the decoration boxes and nearly crushed the arachnid in fear.) and soon the tree was decorated. The room was dark now save for the lit tree.

Standing next to the ones he called family, Drake realized that why all the fuss and frustration was worth it.


	9. valentines for villains

February was not one of Bushroot's favorite months. It was a winter month for one thing. Given his dislike of the cold, this was one strike against the month. That was not the worst part about February though. It was that stupid Valentines holiday.

Valentines had never been good for Reggie. Mainly because he never actually had a girlfriend. That might not had been so terrible if the other kids during his school years hadn't noticed it too. Many a Valentines Day had ended with Reggie in tears.

It only got marginally better when he became an adult. At least then most of the time his lack of conquering the other sex was unnoticed. Well, except by Gary and Larson. But those two were jackals, sniffing out any weaknesses. He wondered what they would think of his love life now.

Only recently he and Liquidator had started dating. Reggie never pegged himself as going for the males. But then, he had never thought he end up a mutant plant duck. Life was odd that way. As odd as it seemed to him sometimes, they just seemed to work together. Bushroot was happy about that. Still, he wasn't expecting anything big for Valentines Day.

The morning of Valentines Day, Bushroot was busy tending to some of the flowers in his greenhouse. He was so involved in the work he nearly jumped when Spike did a light head butt against his left root.

"Spike! Don't do that!" Bushroot shouted. "You scared the sap out of me!"

Bushroot's annoyance at being frightened quickly dimmed when he saw something pink in the mutant flytrap's mouth. Spike left out huffing noises that seem to tell Bushroot to take the item. Taking that cue, Bushroot took the item. It was a pink envelope. A slightly damp envelope.

With that clue, Bushroot didn't even have to guess who the envelope was from. As excited and curious as he was, he made sure to open the envelope slowly so not to rip the contents. Once it was opened he pulled out a sheet of paper that simply said "check outside."

Bushroot wondered just what Liquidator was up to. There was only one way to find out of course. He opened the front door. There stood a shiny and extremely expensive looking sunlamp. A red ribbon was wrapped around the head of the lamp, signifying it as a gift.

Looking around, Bushroot noticed a lack of the gift giver who he had a suspicion on who it was. He was about to call out for Liquidator when he felt two watery arms wrap around his waist. Somehow, Bushroot wasn't surprised as Liquidator had a habit of slipping into the greenhouse and doing this.

"You really went all out with stealing a gift this year." Bushroot said as he smiled and leaned against Liquidator's chest.

"Only the best for my best customer with benefits." Liquidator said with a chuckle.

Liquidator then leaned his head down to give Bushroot a watery kiss on the neck.

"Let's give your new toy a test run then." Liquidator just about purred.

The two enjoyed each others company so much that day, the gift Bushroot had gotten for Liquidator (which was a really nice trench coat with waterproof inner lining.) was pretty much forgotten.


End file.
